The present invention relates to a pump-storage device and, more particularly, to a pump-storage device that can be coupled to a transportation tool.
Populations are highly concentrated in cities due to urbanization. With the increase of the urban population, the consumption of water and sewage quantity increase, and the sewage treatment has become an important issue. Nowadays, sewage is delivered through sewage pipelines to sewage plants for proper treatment. However, sewage often carries oil stain, sludge, and debris, all of which flow into the treatment pipes, leading to blockage of the pipes. Periodic maintenance is necessary for smooth flow of the pipes. Sewage trucks are an important tool for cleaning substances, such as sludge in gutters, sewage in septic tanks, or chemical pollutants in chemical tanks. A sewage truck can deliver the substances blocking the pipes into a tank and can transport to a professional facility for treatment. A conventional sewage truck includes a tank for receiving substances. An end of an inlet is in communication with the tank. A vacuum pump is connected to the tank. Before sucking substances, the vacuum pump is started to expel the air in the tank, creating a vacuum state in the tank and a vacuum force. The other end of the inlet extends into a bottom of a gutter, a septic tank, or a chemical tank, such that the substances can enter the tank via the inlet.
However, the conventional pump-storage sewage truck has a larger tank and, thus, require a larger vacuum pump, increasing the manufacturing cost of the pump-storage sewage truck. Furthermore, it takes a longer time to create the vacuum state in the tank. Furthermore, when the pump-storage sewage truck proceeds with the vacuum operation, high-concentration volatile organic substances in the tank could be discharged to the atmosphere during the operation of the vacuum pump, leading to air pollution.
Thus, improvement to the conventional pump-storage devices is necessary.